yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Time for the Avengers to Assembled/Victory for a hero to rise/Thanos' Epilogue
Here is how the final battle starts in Mickey Mouse and the Avengers. With that, Iron Man came out from behind a building. The Chitauri Leviathan followed, along with the Heartless Air Pirates impatiently. Mickey Mouse: Oh my gosh, here it comes! Scrooge McDuck: That is one huge leviathan! So, the rest of the Avengers looked up, getting ready and standing still. Black Widow: I... I don't see how that's a party... As Iron Man swooped down the street, the Chitauri Leviathan also swoops down, barreling down the street like a freight train that keeps building and building its intensity. Bruce Banner looked behind, Cap looked at him. Bruce begins to walk towards the monster. Captain America: Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry. Bruce Banner: That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry. With that, Bruce Banner's body starts to swell and stretch and harden. Green shooting through his body, the Hulk was ready smashed as he popped the Chitauri Leviathan in the nose. The creature flipped over an 360, Iron Man, in mid-flight, extended his arm out and a rocket, ready to shoot. He fired the rocket hitting a soft spot on a large Chitauri Leviathan are blown completely away, real pain from the Chitauri Leviathan. Other pieces of meat catch fired and withdraw... sizzling as they hit the pavement. Captain America raised his shield to block them. From above and on the buildings, the Chitauri, Heartless and Weasels army watches in horror as a group of Earth's Mightiest Heroes found themselves united against a common threat. To fight the foes no single super hero could withstand, the Avengers assembled. Darkwing Duck: Avengers, assemble! Let's get dangerous! Kim Possilbe: Time to send those creeps back to where they came from! As Mickey and his friends fought off the Heartless army, the other superheroes fought off the supervillains. Lord Dragaunsu: You fools won't stop Merlock's Heartless, they'll remain invincible! Mickey Mouse: Don't be too sure, Dragaunsu! Wildwing Flashblade: We got your back, Mickey! Canard Thunderbeak: Let's take'em out! As the attack commenses, a bunch of Heartless Toy Soldiers began firing at our heroes. Up in the sky, Loki watched below motionless. Loki Laufeyson: Send the rest. Merlock: With pleasure, Loki. From the portal, thousand more of Chitauri soldiers and even more Chitauri Leviathans flew out. Just then, Mickey notice the wrist devices Dragaunus and the Saurians used. Mickey Mouse: Look! Canard Thunderbeak: Their wrist teleportation devices, good thinking, Mickey. Duke L'Orange: We'll do the distraction, you guys do the rest. Donald Duck: Right, Duke. José Carioca: Shall we, Panchito? Panchito Pistoles: You bet, José! While the Mighty Ducks fought off Dragaunus and the Saurians, Mickey and his friends found the fight moment. Mickey Mouse: Now! Canard Thunderbeak: (taking out a bunch of weasels) That's your cue, Mickey! Finally, Mickey destroyed the wrist teleportation devices so they wouldn't escape. Lord Dragaunus: No! Our wrist teleportation devices! Siege: You're gonna pay for this, Squeaky! Donald Duck: Back off! Chameleon: Bring it on, Quackers! Wraith: It's time we put an end to this paticament! Check "Grin" Hardwing: Try this fish for size! Neptunia: (blowing her trumpet) Nega-Liquidator: (making a big wave full of sea creatures) Here comes the cavalry! With the saurians down for the count, some Chitauri soldiers began firing at Ron and Kim. Kim Possible: We need help! Ron Stoppable: Our weapons aren't working! Rufus: Help please! Dr. Drakken: Drat! I forgot to bring my heavy weapons! Hego: Like old times, Sis? Shego: Yeah, why not? So, Team Go begin their fight with the other Chitauri soldiers to help Kim, Ron, Rufus, and Drakken. As for the other Avengers, they look up out of their element. Black Window: Guys. Iron Man: Call it, Cap. Captain America: Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash. Hawkeye: Wanna give me a lift? Iron Man: Right. Better clench up, Legolas (as he lifted up up to the building) Captain America: Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up. (as Thor flew up and Cap spoke to Natasha) You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here with Mickey and the gang. (to the Hulk) And Hulk, smash. With that, the Hulk smiled a most magnificent grin and leaped, soaring high up into the nearest building, Hulk ran up the wall and hit several Chitauri soldiers, snapping in half. He dived towards a building on the other side of the street, throwing the dead Chitauri soldiers towards the other soldiers. The Chitauri soldiers fired at him. The Hulk backhanded them, seized them and with raw power, throwing them down. In his most powerful leap yet, the Hulk flew up and is in the middle of a flying chariot traffic jam, to which he smacked them out of altitude. With the Underminer digging a trap for the heroes, Bomb Voyage was setting bombs around them. Mr. Incredible: Dash! Get all the bombs on that drilling machine! Dash Parr: Got it, Dad! Mr. Incredible: Violet, stop Evelyn and Screenslaver from escaping! Violet Parr: I'm on it! Elastagirl: Guess it's just us and Jack-Jack! Mr. Incredible: Let's stop Bomb Voyage and the Underminer! The Underminer: Let's get on drilling! But just as Dash got all the bombs and planted them on the drilling machine, it exploded. The Underminer: Oh come on! Bomb Voyage: Sacre Bleu! Frozone: You two need to chill. As he used his freeze power, Screenslaver, the Underminer and Bomb Voyage are now in a blocks of ice. Evelyn Deavor: Is that all you guys got!? Violet Parr: Not quite. Brick: This is! Elastigirl: Get'er, Girls! With the girls stopping Evelyn, they got her tied up in chains. Meanwhile, Thor grabbed onto the tower. Raises Mjölnir while a blinding bolt of lightning stroke down from above, colliding on Mjölnir. Thor aimed this massive shockwave towards the portal, he channeled the blast and fired the electricity out at the Chitauri soldiers flying out of the portal. They're blasted back in a massive shockwave, the Chitauri soldiers convulse, dropped dean to the ground. He took out the Chitauri Leviathan as it exploded. Thor Odinson: He-Lectrix! He-Lectrix: Coming right up! Benjamin Hood: Here it comes! Suddenly, a bunch of heartless Air Pirates began attacking Thor. Fenton Crackshell: (Gizmoduck) Sora! Donald! Goofy! José! Panchito! take out the heartless! Sora: We're on it! Panchito Pistoles: Vomanos! Donald Duck: Hold on, Thor! Soon enough, the help fought off the heartless from coming anywhere near Thor. Back in the Helicarrier bridge, Fury saw what's on his viewscreen the destruction going on in New York. Agent Hill walks up to him. Maria Hill: Sir. The council is on. So, Fury presses his screen. Nick Fury: Put them on hold. Phil Coulson: Gotcha covered, Boss. Meanwhile at Manhattan, Iron Man, Sora, Donald, José, Panchito, and Goofy begin their fight with Iron Monger and Whiplash. Sora: We got your back, Iron Man! Iron Man: Go, Sora! So, Sora, Iron Man, and Goofy fought off Iron Monger. Iron Monger: Is that all you got, Tony! Sora: Not quite! Goofy: Ready when you are, Iron Man! Iron Man: Now! With one hit with the keyblade, Sora disabled his suit easily. Iron Monger: Not cool, Man! Donald Duck: Oh, boy. José Carioca: Look at all of these whips! Panchito Pistoles: Vomanos, Amigos! New York is counting on us! So, they begin their teamwork as they hold off Whiplash. Whiplash: This isn't over! Sora: It is now! Iron Man: Let's do this! At last, they beat him down to the ground unconscious. On top the rooftop, Hawkeye fired his arrows into the streaming flow of the Chitauri riders, hitting his mark each time. He aimed his bow behind him, without looking and released the arrow exploding a rider. Hawkeye: Stark. You got a lot of strings sticking to your tail. Iron Man: Just try and keep them off the streets. Hawkeye: Well, they can't bank worth a while. (found a tight corner) Iron Man: I will roger that. So, Iron Man did so and leading towards a tight corner and in Hawkeye's view, who fires arrow upon and arrow, exploding the Chitauri riders. Iron Man kept leading Chitauri riders under the tunnels, through the open parking garages. He looked back. None left. Iron Man: (Tony Stark inside the suit) Nice call. What else you got? Hawkeye: (V.O.) Well, Thor's taking on a squadron down on 6th. Iron Man: (Tony Stark inside the suit) And he didn't invite me? Hawkeye: Abomination's coming at ya, Frozone! Frozone: I got it! Hulk: Hulk Smash! And right on cue, Hulk fought off Abomination as he finally slammed him down to the ground. At a conference room where office workers sit around a table. But the noise has caught one worker's eye, then another, and soon they are all rising, stepping to the window, mesmerized by what lies beyond. The workers' Pova Chitauri Leviathan swam right in front of them. Suddenly, another noise catch the worker's attention. The Hulk crashed through their floor, slashed his way through the room, pounding away and jumped out onto the jaw of the Chitauri Leviathan. It began to head down, trying to wave off the Hulk. Hulk: (roars) Frozone: Yeah! That's what I'm taking about! Meanwhile, Black Widow used the energy rifle and took it off her feet by a Chitauri soldier. She tiremosly took it down by cutting its throat, she then grabbed the energy rifle, turned to attack. Captain America stood there, holding his shield. She slumped back, tired. Black Widow: Captain, none of this is gonna mean a darn thing if we don't close that portal. Captain America: Our biggest guns couldn't touch it. Black Widow: Well, maybe it's not about guns. (gesture the flying chariots) Captain America: You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride. Black Widow: I got a ride. I could use a lift though. So, Black Widow backed up giving herself a running start. Cap lifted and angles his shield. Captain America: Are you sure about this? Black Widow: Yeah. It's gonna be fun. With that, she ran at Captain America. Black Widow does a parkour move, using her feet to run up the car and jumped up on Cap's shield, who gave her a boost with the shield. She grabbed onto a flying chariot. Black Widow climbed onto the chariot and cut the turret shooter's linkage to it. She then jumped on the rider and stick her knives into his nervous system. She gets him to bank over a building. Then, Iron Man arrived and shot any other Chitauri riders following her. He made his way down to Captain America, who fought off more Chitauri soldiers. Iron Man pointed his hand boosters at his shield. The energy comes off and Cap uses it as a reflection beam and takes down nearby Chitauri. From above them, Hawkeye sends down the remaining arrows. He send one across the street, taking down a Chitauri rider following Iron Man. Finally, Thor and Hulk fought on top the back of the Chitauri Leviathan, tearing apart and fighting soldiers. Hulk broke off a massive piece of armor and slammed it down onto the spine of the Chitauri Leviathan. Summoning all his strength he, Thor raised, drawing lightning to it from all sides, and brought it down with a final terrible blow. Mr. Incredible: Oh, boy. Launchpad McQuack: Cap! It's Red Skull! Captain America: Mr. Incredible and I will take care of him. Mr. Incredible: Let's do this! Captain America: Together! So, Captain America and Mr. Incredible begin their fight with Red Skull. Red Skull: Gah! Captain America: It's over for you! Mr. Incredible: I'd give it up if I were you, Red Skull! Red Skull: Never! At last, they finally put down Red Skull to the ground as Mr. Incredible bend the iron around him. Soon enough, The Chitauri Leviathan crashed into a history museum dead. Thor and the Hulk stand on the back of the Chitauri Leviathan after bringing it down, they stand still admiring. The Hulk punched Thor with his enormous hand as he gone flying while the Hulk smirked. Huey: That's gotta hurt. Just then, Team Darkwing Duck begin their fight with the Fearsome Five. Darkwing Duck: Negaduck! Negaduck: Up for a rematch are we, Darkwing Duck? Darkwing Duck: Yes! Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225